Journey
by ryder77
Summary: A different time. A different world. Different beginnings. Same souls. A reunion sparked a new story. What future will come was theirs alone to bring about. (Mosaic Tiles spin-off)
1. Discoveries: Kallen

**DISCLAIMER** : Code Geass and all its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

 **WARNING** : To those who found this story through an author alert, please note that I put this in the M-section. While I'm still debating if it's actually more tame than some T-fics, I decided to play it safe.

* * *

 _ **Discoveries: Kallen**_

* * *

What just happened?

I'm lying in bed with Lelouch, my best friend. We're both catching our breaths. We're also both naked.

When did it all, _change_?

Since the first day we met, we were connected. Other friends came and went in the next seven years, but the two of us stayed together. People who knew us would say we were inseperable. We walked to and from school together. We went to each other's parties. We spent our vacations together. We even call each other's parents Mom and Dad.

But after that accident a month ago, he suddenly started avoiding me. Neither of us was hurt; he only pushed me out of a bicyclist's way, where we landed in someone's lawn. As we laid on the grass, he just stared at me for a while before he asked me if I was okay. Barely waiting for my response, he simply got up walked away without helping me up. He _always_ helped me up, asthma attack or no.

He started having excuses to get to school earlier or later than I did. Even if I checked on him during track practice, he managed to avoid me. None of the messages I sent him got a reply. His little brother started noticing, too, and even asked me if we had a fight.

But I didn't know anything! All I knew was that I was suddenly missing a large part of my life ― of my world.

 _Why won't he talk to me?_

So when Mom (Shirley, his Mom. I lost mine long ago) called me to house-sit for them, I wasn't sure if I should accept. _Please! We all know you're the only one who could stand up to Schneizy._ The dog _. And Lelouch would be heartbroken if we come back with him starving to death. It'll only be for two days_! I relented. At least the dog did like me. He might actually make good company.

Imagine my surprise when I entered the back door to see Lelouch there. With the dog. Looking everything like I walked in on an important conversation.

"What are you doing here?!"

We both asked the question at the same time. Since this was his house, I answered first.

"Mom asked me to house-sit; feed the dog. Said you'll all be gone for two days. You shouldn't be here."

His eyes narrowed at my response before he averted his gaze and responded. "Well, the house isn't empty so you don't have to be here, anymore."

"Yes I do," I snapped back at his dismissal. "Whatever your reason for getting left behind," I saw him twitch a little here, "it at was your mom's request that I come here, so I'll stay!"

"Fine," he relented after a big huff, then began to walk away "You know where everything is."

"Yeah," I flinched when I heard him slam the door to his room. As I set to put my bag down, I felt Schneizy the Schnauzer touch my leg. I scratched behind his ears and asked him sadly,

"He hates me now, doesn't he? Can you tell me why?" Schneizy only whimpered. "Boy's talk, is it? Okay, I won't ask anymore."

Lunchtime came with Lelouch and I meeting face-to-face, but not a single word was spoken. Even Schneizy seemed to feel the tension; he couldn't decide who to ask for food. After a while, I decided to prepare the dog food myself; that's what I was here for, anyway. All the while I felt Lelouch's eyes on me, but he never said a word. After the meal, he simply left his dishes on the sink and returned to his room.

As the day passed, I acted as if I was alone with the dog in the house, not bothering to ask Lelouch for something I needed but couldn't find. Or, in this case, for something so high up, I couldn't reach. I don't remember what it was that I was reaching for, anymore, just that I had set the stepladder a little too far to the right. It tilted and I fell.

Into Lelouch, who was suddenly there and broke my fall.

There we were, nearly in the same situation as a month ago; both of us on the ground, both of our hearts pounding from the shock, both of us breathing heavily, our faces so close.

But there was something I hadn't noticed before, in his eyes. There was an, _i_ _ntensity_ , to them, and some, fear?

"Lelouch," I asked in concern, but he turned his face away. _So close, yet I still couldn't reach you?!_ Hurt, I buried my face on his chest and let out a sob.

I felt his hand cup my cheek, and I looked up to see his face. There was a pleading in his eyes, but for what I could not begin to guess. The fear was also still there. Here, I made my decision. _I want to understand. I'm here for you._

I closed the distance and we kissed ― our first ― long, hard, longing; and my world finally felt whole again. After a while, we broke apart, and I was glad to see some of the fear had left his eyes.

Encouraged, I brushed up the hair obscuring his eyes and held it, the way I always did when I wanted him to open up to me. After a slight look of hesitation, a determined look came, one that asked me for complete trust in him. I nodded, and we kissed once more.

After catching our breaths, without words spoken, we got up, I let him lead me to his room. We both undressed, then laid on his bed. We kissed some more, held each other some more. He was so mindful of me, of whether or not I was comfortable, paid attention to every sound I made, every breath I took. He had my inhaler at the ready and he would let me take a whiff once he heard the telltale whistle from my asthma. With the pleasure building up I eventually swatted the thing off his hand, and I was rewarded with the uninterrupted sensations of him and me.

It was a strange experience. It hadn't at all felt like lust ― stranger still to hear a teenager say so. Every kiss, every touch, it was more like, a journey. There was something we both needed to understand about ourselves and about each other, and experiencing each other through sex was our way to reach that understanding.

After a while I felt him shudder, and saw in his face an expression that made him seem lost. I held him close, then, reiterating what I wanted to to convey with that first kiss. _I'm here for you._ Seconds later his body went slack and I heard him sigh ― music to my ears. It wasn't often that he dropped his Demon Emperor image to allow himself to express his contentment.

Now we faced each other, lying on our sides. Exhausted, but happy. He cupped my face again, casting a worried look when we heard the tiny whistle in my breath from the asthma. I moved his hand to my chest, where the sound was coming from, and he smiled when we heard the whistle subside. He pulled me closer and gave another contented sigh; I did the same. I felt the exhaustion taking me over, but not without letting one more revelation enter my mind from our shared experience.

 _I belong with you, and you belong with me. ―_ My promise to both of us.

With the last threads of consciousness leaving me, I thought I heard him say something. I was only aware enough to remember it made me happy, whatever the words were.

* * *

 **A/N** :

I don't know what came over me. I said I have no plans of expanding this universe, but...

Anyway, what's in my head so far in this universe is all mushy. Like chick flick mushy. I'm not sure I can even bring myself to actually write them down.


	2. Discoveries: Lelouch

Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

 ** _Discoveries: Lelouch_**

* * *

Dinner was almost ready. It was time to wake Kallen up.

I go to my room, to find her exactly as I left her. I almost feel guilty to nudge her awake; I had never seen her so peaceful. Part of me wondered if this was part of the "afterglow" all those romance stories were going on about.

Yes, she knew I read them. Had to swear her to secrecy.

I think back to what happened earlier today. I managed to avoid Kallen for a month, then she just showed up at the house. To house-sit. For Mom. Who left the "Fix this!" note at the photo frame with me and Kallen in it.

I already talked with Dad about it. He told me to take all the time I needed. Looks like Mom got impatient.

At first it was just me becoming more protective of her. We were seventeen, now, and it wasn't easy seeing other boys our age looking at my best friend... differently. Teasing her to make her cover her assets better helped for a while.

Then things began to change with me.

I became more aware of how differently she smelled from the other girls. Then, there was this, ache, when I finally drop her off at her house. It all came to a head when I pushed her out of that cyclist's way a month ago, and I felt it all over my body. _Damned hormones!_ I screamed to myself as I fought for control. But, when I saw how vulnerable Kallen was at that moment, I was suddenly afraid.

I was afraid of being the one ending up hurting her.

The realization sickened me ― I was no different from those I wanted to protect her from, after all.

Avoiding her helped a bit, but I ended up missing her terribly, too. Seeing her, talking to her again today, I was afraid of losing control all over again. Staying in my room seemed like the best option. Although, I was glad that she didn't seem to hate me. I managed to keep my cool during lunch, but I still couldn't bring myself to talk to her.

"You're seeing her as a woman, now," Dad had said. "That's not unusual. But don't forget that she's also your friend. Whatever you decide about your feelings for her, you're already part of each other's lives. You can't just cut her off."

 _What if she didn't understand?_

That was it, wasn't it? Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

Back in my room, I listened to Kallen moving around the house, while the "Fix this!" note glared back at me. After a while, I thought I'd give it a shot. I followed her sounds to the kitchen where she was trying to reach for something too far to her left. I was about to help out when the stepladder finally tilted, and my protective instinct kicked in.

She didn't seem to be hurt, but it was happening all over again. Being indoors this time seemed to amplify everything I felt last month. With her on top this time, I couldn't just walk away. She gave me a worried look and tried to talk to me, and I looked away. _I can't talk to her like this!_

Then I heard her cry.

 _No. No! NO! I never wanted to hurt you!_

I made her look at me, but I couldn't say the words. I had no idea how to make her understand!

When I felt her lips against mine ― my first, _our_ first kiss ― I felt the connection we always had come in full force. To the rest of the world, I was the one who helped her out because of her asthma. In reality, I was the one who had been leaning on her. Before she came along, I wasn't interested in anything the world had to offer. Since we met, she had been the force behind my greatest achievements ― cheering me on, listening to my rants, cajoling me against giving up. Why did I ever think that pushing her away would solve this?

We broke apart and the look she had in her eyes overwhelmed me. Her _openness_ , I could only respond in kind. She did that thing she did when she wanted me to fess up, and the choice was made. She nodded and we kissed again; gentler, but not less connected as we were in that first one.

Then I led her here, and everything fell into place. I did my best to keep control ― managing to properly use the condom Dad handed me when we had the talk (just in case, he said), and keeping her inhaler handy ― but I'd say most of it was instinct. No, a language. We never spoke a word until it was over, but I somehow knew what she needed; and she would touch me in ways that said she was okay, that I needn't worry.

After a while she swatted her inhaler away. My concern for it faded, though, when I saw the fire in her eyes, as if daring me to go pick it up. I didn't. After that it was just her and me.

I came back to my senses wrapped in her arms, and I knew there was nowhere else in the world I'd rather be. Even as I watched her drowsy look afterward, even as I hear that tiny whistle in her breathing, she assured me that I needn't worry about her. I pulled her close, suddenly so full of love for this woman, that I spoke the words.

Looking at her now, I wonder if she heard me say it. I'd like to think she did, seeing her smiling like this, and I hope that she felt the same.

I reach out to remove the "Fix this!" note from the photo frame next to my bed, and nudged her awake.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Two chapters in as many days. Ugh! I still can't believe I'm writing this. Seriously.

I wonder if this was how Agatha Christie felt like when she wrote Hercule Poirot. She claimed many times she hated the guy.

Thanks for the feedback! Indeed, there's nothing wrong with the ocassional mushy. I just never pictured myself writing one, much less writing one at this pace. Oh well, might as well get it over with.


	3. Beginning

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

 ** _Beginning_**

* * *

Kallen felt someone nudging her awake, and she opened her eyes to see her best friend's face. "Hey."

She stretched and noticed her uncovered arms. Didn't she come here in a sweater? Noticing her nudity, she quickly shrank back into the blanket. _His blanket. His bed._ Did they really...?

He held up her bag for her to see, then set it on the bed. "Get dressed. Dinner's almost ready."

"Wait," she called out as he turned and walked away.

"We'll talk. Over dinner," he called back without looking at her when he reached the door. "I'm... here."

She sighed in relief. He was back to his usual self. "Okay," she replied, and he closed the door behind him. A rumble from her belly insisted that she complied with his request, so she got up, reached for her bag, and recalled an important detail.

"Oh."

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch set two places at the dining table, each across from each other and patiently waited for Kallen. Schneizy padded up to him expectantly, noticably ignoring the dog food that was already set for him.

"Worried, boy?" Lelouch asked, and the dog whimpered back. "We're better, but I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll find out." A bark. "Wish me luck, boy." Another bark, and the dog took his place next to his food and dutifully waited for the signal to eat.

In the next minute Kallen entered the dining room, and Lelouch's mouth dropped open. She was wearing one of his shirts and sweat pants.

"I wasn't planning on spending the night," snapped Kallen. The clothes she was wearing earlier were nowhere to be found, presumably taken by Lelouch to be washed.

That surprised him; her bag seemed full. "Then what was―"

"Knitting," she quickly shot back. "Or have you forgotten Mom's birthday is coming up?"

"Oh, yeah," he responded. Kallen tended to give hand-made gifts, making the most of the extra time she had because of her health. "Can I see it?"

"When it's done," she replied. "But let's eat first, I'm starving."

In a flash, Lelouch pulled back the chair for her. She raised an eyebrow at how he waited for her, standing ramrod straight. The embarrassed sideways nod he gave afterward made her let him play the gentleman.

The meal went on in comfortable silence with Lelouch playing the perfect host. She supposed it was his way for making up for avoiding her. There was still a nervous air to his posture, though, but she decided to wait it out. He did say they would talk.

When the last of the food was consumed they leaned back in their chairs and sighed contentedly, nearly at the same time. Noticing this, they shared a laugh. When the laughter faded, Lelouch took this chance to finally speak.

"Kallen. I'm glad you're here." She looked surprised at that. "I've been an idiot for thinking I can handle this myself, but I know better now. But, please wait till I finish before saying anything." She nodded, and he went on.

"First of all, I'm sorry. For just cutting you off. Like I said, I thought I'd think this over on my own, but I took too long.

"Kallen, you're important to me. As my friend, you were a piece of me that I didn't know I was missing. You already know this, and I'm sure it's the same with you.

"But last month, there was something I never felt before. You're still you, but..." A sigh. "It's been going on for a while, really. I don't know how to describe it but, you've, _grown_ , on me. In me. I'm not making any sense, am I?

"Anyway, we're not the kids we were, anymore. Growing up isn't something we can avoid, but," Deep breath. "I wanted us to grow with it!"

"I didn't want to be just _your friend_ , Kallen." The words were flowing out of him, now. "But I was scared. I couldn't bring it up. I didn't know how you'd respond. A part of me didn't want to find out, wanted to just keep us where we've been the past seven years.

"Last month, on that lawn, it became unbearable. I was terrified. Of giving in to the urges. Of ending up hurting you."

"Lelouch..."

"Wait," he cut her off. "Not yet," Another deep breath. "I tried to get it under control, but, it just wasn't the same anymore. So I decided to stay away. I didn't think it would hurt you just the same. I was wrong; I know that now. The way you simply, _accepted_ me, earlier..."

He reached out across the table for her hands. "Again, I'm sorry. For being a coward. For being an idiot. For hurting you."

Kallen played with his fingers before she entwined her fingers in them and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Apology accepted... Idiot." They laughed again. "I thought you hated me."

"I can't ever hate you," he protested. "I love you!"

They both blinked, eyes wide as saucers, both surprised at the impromptu confession.

"I..." Kallen's mind was in a whirlwind. Hearing what he just told her made her think back to recent events, herself. A part of her felt guilty for having taken their friendship for granted, for ignoring the changes that have been happening in her, as well. For a while now, she had been feeling disappointed that he wasn't complimenting her as the other boys did, that he didn't seem to notice when she changed her lip gloss, or her new haircut. She also only ever felt safe if she can feel Lelouch near her. Then, she understood.

"Me too."

She blushed all the more hotly when he didn't respond. "I...wanted... the same. For a while."

"So," Lelouch spoke after a long silence. "Are we...?"

Kallen nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

Lelouch stood, and Kallen was suddenly worried she had said something wrong, but was relieved when he only moved to sit on the chair beside hers.

"Now that we are," he began, taking her hands in his. "Let there be no more secrets between us. My promise to you."

"I promise, too." With that, they embraced.

"I missed you, idiot!"

"I said I was sorry."

"I'm just glad I got you back." She tightened her hug on him once more before letting go. Noticing a hesitant look on his face, she asked. "What is it?"

"Earlier. When we... Did I...? Were you...?"

She blushed, knowing what he was referring to. "Not really. You were a just a bit... much... to take in." she coughed, looking everywhere except at him. "That's all." After a pause, she added,

"It was... nice."

He sighed, relieved. Afterwards, his expression brightened and he stood up. "Let's celebrate with dessert!"

With a flourish, he returned with a bowl of fresh strawberries and set it before her. Kallen gasped. "These are Mom's!"

"I'm pretty sure she won't mind," Lelouch replied, recalling the "Fix this!" note from earlier.

* * *

"Oh, he's on the couch, taking a nap." Kallen's voice. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks so much, honey! I hope the boys didn't give you too much trouble."

In the next moment, a still half-asleep Lelouch felt a weight on his belly, taking his breath away. "Lou! Where _were_ you?! You should have been there!"

Lelouch pushed his brother off him. "Get off! You're twelve, for crying out loud!"

"No trouble at all," came Kallen's voice again. "Schneizy had everything under control."

"You'll stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go. Daddy made plans."

"Boys! Help me out with the gear!"

"Sure, Dad!" the brothers chorused, and they both moved to comply. As the two teens passed each other at the doorway, they let the backs of their hands brush. Later they'd press their cheeks against them, a new ritual for their new relationship ― a secret kiss.

They'd keep a low profile for now, though those who would find out probably wouldn't be surprised by the development. Still, there was no hurry. They've always been connected, after all. This was just a new, different side of it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Pretty much the same rant as last time. But thanks for the encouragement! Now, show no mercy!


	4. Cruising

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

 ** _Cruising_**

* * *

 _ **Conspiracy**_

"What do you _mean_ my princess isn't a virgin, anymore?!"

Shirley winced. "I'm saying women have a sense for these things. I just thought you'd know. If it's any consolation, it could only be him."

A long groan. "I'm not ready for this!"

"Personally I don't think they'd be at it again anytime soon. What with her health and all."

"Not helping, Shirley."

"Oh, grow up, Clovis. How old were you when you―"

"Let's not make this about me." A pause. "She did seem in good spirits."

"Both of them are. They're finally in love."

A sigh. "Why do they grow up so fast?"

"I know, right?"

"Anyway, thanks, Shirley. Now I'm going to practice not bursting into tears every time I look at her. Bye."

"Good luck, Clo. Bye."

* * *

 _ **Schneizy**_

"Fix this! she said."

 _Uh-huh._

"She didn't think I wanted to?"

 _She probably did._

"I do. But I don't want it to be the same, you know?"

 _Do tell_.

"At least you have it easy, boy. You just meet up with your girlfriend and―"

 _She's here, by the way. Oof!_

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

 _ **Schneizy - 2**_

"He hates me now, doesn't he? Can you tell me why?"

 _Ah, if only I could. Apparently I have it easy._

"Boy's talk, is it? Okay, I won't ask anymore."

* * *

 _ **Schneizy - 3**_

"Let's celebrate with dessert!"

"These are Mom's!"

"I'm pretty sure she won't mind."

 _Uhm, can I eat now?_

* * *

 _ **Demon Empress**_

"So?"

"'So,' what?"

"Are you?"

"Did you?"

"With Lelouch?" A chorus.

"Kallen."

"Oh. Hi, Lelouch. We were just talking about you."

"About me?" An arm wrapped around Kallen's waist. "Anything specific?"

"Nah, pretty vague." She reached an arm behind his neck, pressing her back against his torso. " _Was_ there something?"

"Yes, please clarify," he agreed, moving his lips closer to Kallen's ear, eyes half-lidded, voice turning husky. "We can't have any, misconceptions, floating around."

"Yes," Kallen argreed, her voice sultry. "Rumors musn't run rampant."

Their common friends stared at the spectacle, not daring to breathe as their lips moved closer, and closer...

Then they sputtered. Then guffawed.

"Oh, the look on your faces!"

"NOT cool, you two! Not cool at all!"

"Maybe we tortured them enough?" Kallen asked later, when they were alone.

Lelouch shrugged. "Another two days?"

Kallen sighed. "Gotta admit, it's pretty fun."

"And we make a good team."

"The best."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Just some sprinkles for you guys while I organize the main course.

Yes, I'm writing it down. I can't seem to start any real work unless I get this off my head.

And I NEED to get that work done.


	5. Speed Bump

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

 _ **Speed Bump**_

* * *

She couldn't sit still. Her heart was ready to burst from her chest with the news. She finally qualified for the procedure that would free her from her need of an inhaler. She had been on the list since she was diagnosed of her asthma, but the precedure required that her lungs reached full development before she could be tested.

Yesterday evening the test results came back, and the outlook was positive. A date for her procedure was already set. It would take some months for her body to heal afterward, but once that was over...

She blushed. She would finally be able to keep up with Lelouch.

They hadn't done it again since that first time; they had been perfectly content with discovering new ways to bring themselves closer without putting a strain on her body. It drove some of their common friends crazy, some saying they were the ones getting frustrated instead of the two of them. It was fun, to be honest, finding out they were more formidable as a couple than as just friends, and how they can affect the people around them.

But, she had to admit, the prospect of a whole new set of possibilities...!

She looked up to see Lelouch in the distance, and she stood up to wave at him. He waved back and began to jog towards her. Finally reaching her, he lifted her up and did a twirl, laughing all the while.

"I have news," he beat her to the punch.

"Obviously," she noted, marveling at the brightness in his expression. It was contagious. "Go ahead before you burst!"

"I got in!"

She gasped. Camelot. Full scholarship. Many times he nearly chickened out of applying for it.

"All thanks to you," came his declaration right before he captured her still-open mouth in a kiss. She let him. She knew he could do it. Right now she was so proud of him!

After coming down from their high and a few whiffs from her inhaler, Lelouch declared,

"As an expression of my complete and utter gratitude," he knelt before her, "I am your slave, My Lady. Until sunset."

It was just after ten in the morning. "My, what a tempting offer. Whatever should I spend it on?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Slaves aren't allowed to have ideas."

"Forgive me, My Lady. I thought it my duty to inform her ladyship of two tickets to Clovisland."

"Fine, slave. Lead the way."

The day passed with Lelouch leading Kallen to every attraction he knew she enjoyed, ordering her favorite dishes, winning every prize she even slightly glanced at. So drunk were they in their celebration that Kallen willingly kept her own good news for later. Nothing wrong with going to Clovisland two days in a row. Or maybe even the aquarium, next?

"So," she said when Lelouch was finally dropping her off at the end of the day. "When will you be leaving for Camelot?"

"Next month. Day after graduation."

Her voice died on her throat. It was the exact date of her procedure.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she quickly composed herself. "So soon, huh?"

"I know. Apparently they're starting this new program and they wanted me aboard early."

She watched his face shine brightly at his excitement. She knew he wanted this, and she wanted it for him as well. She wanted him to go.

 _I can't tell him_.

A peck on her cheek snapped her out of her thoughts. "It's all thanks to you. I can never thank you enough."

"You know it," she played along, but she was already falling apart.

 _I can't tell him!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry, short. Yay~ cliché conflict! Stay tuned...


	6. Lost

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

 ** _Lost_**

* * *

Shirley Faust-Lamperouge walked into her son's room to find him exactly the way he was since he came home hours ago ― sitting on his bed, hunched over, staring ahead.

She had seen him in this state once before. Any attempt to speak with him will produce the same response.

"I don't understand."

She knew what it was all about, but this was something beyond her control. He'd only snap out of it after his body gets exhausted and he fell asleep. Until then, she supposed he tried to think up an explanation for what happened; one that he could accept.

She went to a quiet corner of the house and dialled Kallen's number. It was about time she told her everything she knew. It took five rings before she picked up.

"Hello."

"Hello, honey."

"M―. Shirley, I―"

"Hush, honey. Things doesn't have to change between us."

"I," a choke. "I had to. He can't know."

Shirley sighed. "Because you know he'd give it all up."

"He deserves it, Mom," Shirley smiled at how the girl referred to her. "I've been holding him back long enough. This is his big break. I won't be able to forgive myself if―"

Shirley closed her eyes. The girl was her polar opposite, willing to give up her own happiness so she could let Lelouch go. With Rollie, she threw a tantrum to make him stay. There were no parallels to their love stories to really base off from, but she knew one thing: Kallen and Lelouch were meant to be together. She could only hope that they would find their own way back.

For now, however, a story needed to be told.

"You know, Kallen, he's been like this only once before. He was about three. He met a friend at the park, they were the same age. They played for a while, but then his new friend suddenly collapsed. His friend had asthma."

She heard Kallen gasp from the other end of the line and she continued. "He never left his friend's side even as the ambulance came and took them both away. It was only after I arrived at the hospital that he agreed to be taken away. By then his friend was stable, though unconscious. He fell right asleep in my arms when he heard that. I was able to talk to this friend's father, where we learned that they were supposed to move out that day, but the child managed to slip away to the park.

"When I took him home, I told him about asthma, and how his friend can't play like he does. He said he understood, the only way a three-year-old could convincingly tell you, and I assured him that we can go visit at the hospital the next day.

"Except the friend wasn't at the hospital, anymore. Their family doctor decided that she was stable enough to be moved that same evening."

"..'She'?" came Kallen's voice, but she went on.

"Lelouch came home dumbfounded that day. He couldn't understand why his new friend was suddenly gone. I'm not sure what went on between them during the asthma attack, but I think he felt he let his friend down."

"Kallen, you always wondered how Lelouch knew about asthma when you met eight years ago. Truth be told, that wasn't the day you first met. Though he remembered you as a boy, you were the friend who nearly died in that park.

"Your father contacted me after he saw Lelouch drop you off on your first day off home-school, asking if he was the same boy that refused to leave your side until you were okay. He was."

She heard another sob from Kallen and she paused to listen. After a period of silence she went to say what she felt was true between the two of them. "The story of you and Lelouch began longer than you think, Kallen. Maybe this isn't where it's supposed to end."

"I...I can't!"

Shirley grimaced, feeling the anguish in Kallen's voice, tearing her apart inside. "I understand, honey. I'm sorry. I just love you both so much, you know?"

"I know. Thanks, Mom."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Take care, honey." With that she ended the call and sighed. She could only hope the bond the two had was stronger than this.

She checked on Lelouch again, and found him finally slumped over in exhaustion. She adjusted his position in his bed before finally pulling the covers over him. Hearing him whimper in his sleep, she kissed his forehead.

"Be strong, Lelou."

* * *

Graduation day.

Lelouch received accolade after accolade, but all of them felt empty. He only ever had interest in them because Kallen brought them all into perspective. She was no longer with him. She was actually in a seat some rows behind him, true, but the distance between them went even further than that.

After the ceremonies, they went their separate ways, each joining their own groups in celebrating. As earlier, however, the merrymaking all felt empty to him.

On his way home, he found himself at Kallen's doorstep. He had no plans to come here. He supposed it was force of habit.

"What are you doing here," came a voice behind him. It was Kallen, who seemed to have just arrived. He turned such that he faced her fully.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "I know," she replied. "You told me before."

"I'll come back," he declared, moving closer to her. He couldn't tell what her reaction was, with the low light of the late evening, but he went on. "Wait for me."

Kallen frowned. "Lelouch―"

He cut her off with a kiss, one he hoped would convey the sincerity of his promise. He didn't feel her return it. Breaking off, he searched her gaze, and found nothing there.

"Goodbye, Lelouch," was all she said before she entered her home, never looking back.

* * *

 _He stood in a large indoor area, somewhat like a warehouse, though much larger. Floodlights provided illumination. There was someone standing right ahead of him, wearing some sort of uniform, their arm stretched across his chest, as if shielding him from the source of the lights. The look was different, but the person felt like..._

 _Kallen?_

 _"Even now, she seeks to protect you."_

 _He was confused. Protect him from what?_

 ** _Lelouch, what do I mean to you?_**

 _He was about to respond when he noticed other people in the area for the first time. They were all pointing guns at the two of them. Noticing this, only a single thought filled his mind._

 ** _You have to live!_**

 _"Then act! Before it's too late!"_

Lelouch awoke from the dream, sweating and breathing heavily.

 _What did it mean?_

He looked at the clock beside his bed. 3:00 A.M. It was another eight hours before his flight.

 _Before it's too late!_

He clutched at his chest. "There's nothing to be done. It's over. She doesn't want me, anymore."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yeah, I couldn't write the breakup. I played around with some scenarios, but none of them were convincing enough to me, personally. Basically Kallen won't let Lelouch give up Camelot, but can't let him expect they can make a long-distance relationship work, either.

And yay~ role reversal!


	7. U-Turn

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

 ** _U-Turn_**

* * *

Lelouch loaded the last of his luggage into the taxi's trunk and closed it. "That's it, Mom. I'm going."

Shirley kissed her son on the cheek. "Are you sure you don't want us to see you to the airport."

"It's fine, Mom. Besides, it's early." It was shortly before six in the morning. "You know how Odie gets when he wakes up before ten on a Saturday."

Smiling in agreement, she wrapped her arms around him one last time. "My boy is all grown up!"

"I'll miss you, too, Mom."

With one final parting wave, Lelouch's taxi drove away towards the airport.

-.o.O.o.-

Kallen took one last look at her room. It would be a long while before she came back here, so she made sure to bring whatever personal trinkets that could be allowed in her hospital room. Her hands reached out to a photo of her and Lelouch ― one that was taken on Clovisland, when he was slave-for-a-day.

Her trembling fingers traced the outline of his face. They were so happy that day, both of them having received good news, not knowing it would drive them apart.

In three hours, he'd board that flight, his first step in fulfilling his greatest dreams. An hour after that, she would be under the knife, into a possible nightmare. As with any procedure as extensive as what she was about to go through, there was always the risk of falling into a coma.

So, even if he did come back...

"Lelouch," she let the tears fall. "Lelouch!"

She felt her father's arms wrap around her and she let herself be held.

-.o.O.o.-

" _Say, Lou," came Odie's voice. "I'm glad you and Kallen made up."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I know I'm only twelve and all, but, seriously, she's good for you. I'm your brother and I know you're really a nice person inside, but you were THAT scary before she came along. You were almost that person again when you were avoiding her."_

 _"Big words don't go with your squeaky voice, squirt."_

 _"Whatever. I like her. You should keep her around."_

 _ **Lelouch, what do I mean to you?**_

 _There it was again. That warehouse. The guns. Kallen shielding him._

 ** _You have to live!_**

 _A boy lying on the ground. Gasping. Reaching for him. Eyes wide._

 _Kallen's eyes._

 ** _You have to live!_**

"Hey, kid." Lelouch woke up with a start. It took some moments to recall where he was at the moment. "That's your flight boarding right now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied while still shaking off the drowsiness. "Thanks."

 _That dream again._

He stood up and fell in line towards the boarding gates. Handing over his boarding pass, he heard something fall to the floor beside him. Checking to see, he saw that it was the charm from his phone; one that Kallen made for him years ago.

 _You can't lose this one,_ she said. _I made this strap to last. You won't be able to chew it off if you tried._

Indeed, over the years the phones themselves met some accident or other, but the strap of the charm stayed strong. He bent down to pick it up and inspected it. The strap had broken off at the middle.

"I have to go."

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He was running, now. He needed to see Kallen. _No, she needs me!_ So overwhelming was the need to be with her that he was blind and deaf to all others that called his attention. He hailed a taxi and barked out Kallen's home address.

-.o.O.o.-

The nurses were droning out items from the consent forms and waivers one by one. Standard procedure, they said. Kallen wasn't hearing them anymore, she just nodded after each one so they'd move on.

 _He's on that plane, now._ she thought, sadly. _It'll be my turn, soon._

She and her father signed this set of forms before the nurse went to the next one.

 _One more hour._

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch got off the taxi to find Kallen's home empty, which confused him. He hadn't heard anything about them leaving town. The next-door neighbor found him as he was about to check the back.

"It's today, didn't you know?"

"What is?"

"The operation on her lungs. To get rid of that asthma of hers. What did they call that thing again?"

He didn't care. He was already running back to the taxi. Only one hospital had the facilities for that procedure.

"Earl Stadtfeld Memorial Hospital," he yelled. "And step on it!"

Grasping Kallen's charm tightly in his hand, he hoped he wasn't too late.

 _Kallen, why didn't you tell me?!_

-.o.O.o.-

 _It's time_.

She sat down on the wheelchair that would be used to take her to surgery and waited. She turned off her phone as soon as the forms were read to her, needing time to clear her head in the last few minutes before the procedure. She even asked her father to leave after signing the forms, hoping the emotional detachment would make it easier.

Eight hours of surgery on each lung, maybe longer. Five days breathing through tubes. Another five days or so to make sure she could breathe on her own before they take her off general anaesthetic. Painkillers to take over. She would be asleep for twenty days. If she woke up on her own, recuperation could continue at her home. If she didn't...

She went through all this in her mind before, when the results first came out. At the time, she wasn't worried about not waking up; she had Lelouch. The thought of seeing him smiling at her when she opened her eyes, she'd fight tooth and nail out of any coma. Now, she wasn't so sure she wanted to wake up to find him gone.

The nurse finally coming for her surprised her, but she quickly composed herself. They'd be taking the elevator that went directly into surgery, waiting areas for visitors were in another wing altogether. When they get off, it would only be doctors and nurses around her.

The doors to the elevator finally opened and she looked up to see her doctor speaking to an older man in a suit, and a younger man whose gait she knew all too well.

"Lelouch," she gasped out in surprise.

He turned. "Kallen." In the next instant he was beside her.

"It's alright, he's with me," spoke the man in the suit, when the hospital staff moved to take Lelouch away. "Give us a moment with the patient."

"Why are you here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Camelot was your dream. I can't take that away from you."

"I'd rather have no Camelot than Camelot without you," he countered. "You know this."

That struck her, but she refused to back down. "I've been holding you back for so long. It was my chance to finally give back."

"By keeping secret from me the possibility of you never waking up again?"

They stared at each other then ― a moment of truth. Neither dared to break the silence, letting their feelings speak volumes through their eyes. Anger. Apprehension. Fear. Desperation. Acceptance. And, finally, love. They let their foreheads touch when they broke their gaze and held each other's hands.

"Answer me this, Kallen," he whispered, his tone determined. "Do you want me there when you wake up?"

"Yes," she quickly replied. "Oh, yes."

Lelouch leaned back with a gleam in his eyes ― one that she knew meant he was about to do something crazy.

"Uncle," he called out, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. "Can we call the chaplain up here?"

"I suppose we can," replied the man in the suit. "What do you need him for?"

"I wish to marry Kallen immediately."

"What?!" Three voices chorused.

"By law, in the threat of imminent death, the chaplain in a hospital can solemnize a marriage, given the consent of the parties invovled and the presence of two witnesses. The risk of perpetual coma falls under this category, correct?"

"Wait, Lelouch," the older man countered. "Even if you both consented, you're too young."

"Eighteen," spoke Kallen, heart pounding. She understood what he was trying to do, and already she could feel a happy warmth spreading throughout her body. "We're both eighteen."

Lelouch saw the gleam in her eyes and he felt the same warmth spread through him. This was it, he thought, the true nature of their connection. As long as they were together; as long as they're of one mind, one heart,

 _Anything was possible!_

"Director Faust?"

"Do it."

* * *

"I'm sorry I put you through all that, Uncle."

Naoya Faust, third-generation director of the hospital glanced at his nephew as they walked to his office. After an emergency wedding and a promise to his new wife, the young man finally let himself be led away.

"Think nothing of it. All the requisites were met; everything's binding. All else was director's privilege, anyway. I was just surprised you actually approached me for something. You always hated asking for favors."

"I guess I'm that desperate."

"She's that special, huh?"

Lelouch smiled. "She is."

"You do realize you effectively hijacked next-of-kin rights from her father, right?"

"I do. I'll talk to him."

"I'll page for him later. Right now, you need to get some rest. You look like you've been all over the place." Finally in his office, he guided the younger man to the sofa to sit. "You still like your coffee white?"

"Yeah. No sugar. Thanks, Uncle."

"My boy, we're family. Don't forget that." With that, he left to prepare the coffee, and some tea for himself.

He had heard stories from his sister about how Lelouch and the girl, Kallen, were inseperable as children, and how they later became a couple. He hadn't expected to see the 'magic', as Shirley called it, in action. Now that he had, he supposed he could call it 'magic', too.

He turned around, cups in hand, to see that his nephew had fallen asleep where he sat. Sighing at the sight, he moved the younger man into a more comfortable position. He'd let him sleep for now; the surgery won't be over for hours yet. Shirley would need to be informed, though.

"Sleep and dream of your lady love, Lelouch. We'll keep watch."

* * *

 **A/N** :

Whew! Now I wanna fall over exhausted. Hope you guys enjoyed!

Now, back to real work for a while. Stay tuned!


	8. Intersection

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

 **A/N** : One more chapter for mothers' day.

Just a little heads-up for rapidly-shifting POV's. With the formatting options available, I wasn't able to mark each shift clearly. However, I have faith in you readers that you can figure it out on your own. Or, alternatively, have your own version of things in your head, which is also fine. That's why books stayed on even after more than half a century of television, after all.

* * *

 ** _Intersection_**

* * *

Kallen raised an arm to shield her eyes from the intense artificial light, momentarily surprised why that was so. Wasn't she just counting down for the anaesthetic to take effect?

Eyes adjusting, she saw that she wasn't in the operating room, anymore. She was also pretty sure the hospital didn't have a single area this large. Looking around, she became aware of another presence. A man, possibly the same age as her, wearing some elaborate costume. When her eyes reached the mask he was wearing, she was struck with the thought that this was―

"Lelouch?"

He was looking upwards ahead of him, his entire posture was fight-or-flight. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened at the sight of multiple guns aiming at him. In the next moment she heard collective clicks from them, and she moved.

"Wait!" She stood in front of Lelouch, arms wide, with no thought at all for her own safety.

"I knew you'd make that choice," came a voice from just beside her. "After all, I did the same."

A woman was suddenly there, wearing some sort of uniform, with her left arm outstretched in a protective gesture, a determined look on her face. "It was at this moment that I finally came to terms with my feelings for him; that I would be willing to go to hell and back just to make sure he was safe."

"But I wouldn't have it."

Lelouch was surprised to find himself back in this warehouse, with the threat to himself and Kallen's lives hangng over their heads once again. Except this time, the voice that spoke before finally took form ― a man in an elaborate costume and mask stood right beside him.

"You felt it as well, didn't you?" the man in the mask asked him. "You know what would happen here, at this moment, if I answered her truthfully."

 _ **Lelouch, what do I mean to you?** _ The question echoed throughout the area, bouncing off the walls, then settling in their bones.

"She'd deliberately put herself in harm's way," Lelouch replied.

"You were trying to do the same thing, weren't you?" The woman spoke again. "Nothing so dramatic, just at some different level. Your own little way."

"The scholarship." Kallen responded.

The woman nodded. "What you didn't realize, though, was that you were willingly putting your own life in danger."

"I didn't―"

"She did, didn't she? Going under the knife in her emotional state," Lelouch stated. "it greatly affects her body's ability to heal, thus increasing the chances of falling into a coma. It was especially so for the procedure for her lungs. That's why the screening process involved evaluating the patient's social circle."

The man in the mask nodded. "So, you see, with your ignorance of the danger she was in, I had to intervene."

 _The dreams_. Lelouch stared at the masked man. There was a familiarity to the man, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Giving up, he went on to ask.

"Who are you?"

An amused "Hm?" came from the man before he reached up to remove the mask. "Why, I'm you, of course."

"I tried to change your mind, but your mindset was so akin to mine at this moment, it was near-impossible to make you think differently. You were so sure of your feelings for him that you truly believed it was what was expected of you, so much that I was almost worried bringing you two together early on was a mistake.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, you completely failed to take into account what Lelouch wanted."

"What do you mean?"

 _ **Kallen, you have to live.**_ The words echoed all around her, and settled in her heart.

"Fortunately, you wanted that for her early on, I only needed to reawaken it." The now unmasked man moved to where the image of Kallen was standing, immobile. "In a way, I envy you. Keeping her close to you ensured her survival." He caressed a gloved hand upon her cheek. "I needed to push her away."

"So many times, I wondered how it could all be different," the woman spoke again. "What if I never held back, never had my doubts, would it have come to this? Would I never have needed to walk away?" She was cupping the man's mask in her hands, almost as if moving to remove it, but she dropped them back to her sides. The woman turned to face her, now. "I know now that what eventually happened was what was expected of us. The world needed us to make the choices we made then."

"We were called by destiny to change the world," explained the man. "As such, we needed to look beyond our own desires, no matter how well within reach they seemed to be in what I, WE, hoped to achieve."

"Now, there is no need to make so great a sacrifice. What you have, it's magical, and is the product of many people's hearts making the wish to make it possible. For you. For him."

"Who are you?" Kallen finally asked. "How do you know so much about me?"

The woman smiled at her. "I'm you."

Kallen suddenly felt a moment of doubt. "If you're me, and that's Lelouch..."

"...then what I felt about her―?"

"Is yours," the man finished for him. "Your choice, your own free will."

"But the connection we felt," Kallen protested. "It was so strong."

"A by-product of having lived a previous life with each other," replied the woman. "Even without memories of past lives, a sense of recognition remains between souls. It's much like picking out an old friend's face in a sea of strangers. What you decided to do with it was your own choice."

"But―!" Both Kallen and Lelouch protested, when the memory of their first sexual encounter surfaced. Both of them lying there, bare for the other to see. Total honesty. Total trust. Both deciding to take the plunge themselves, with each other.

With the desire to become closer than they ever were ― a desire that was theirs alone.

All doubt falling away, their past images smiled at them one last time before the warehouse faded away and Kallen and Lelouch, who they were now, faced each other in the emptiness.

"We've made our choices, the past is already written," came the man's voice, slowly fading into some unseen distance.

"The future," came the woman's voice, also fading away, "is open. It's what you make it to be."

"Now show the world what future is possible," both spoke at the same time,"with the two of you.

"As one."

They ran towards each other, then engulfed each other in an embrace, the revelation that just took place already fading from their minds.

"I want to hold you like this forever," declared Lelouch.

"Me, too," replied Kallen. "But you can't stay long," Confused, Lelouch pulled back to see her beautiful face slowly fading.

"It's alright, Lelouch," Kallen assured him. "You're just waking up."

"Will _you_ be alright?"

"I am," she replied as she lifted his left hand to her cheek. "Just be there."

"I will. I love you," Lelouch declared.

"I love you, too," she answered back just as Lelouch woke up completely and her image gave way to the ceiling of the hospital director's office, his hand still outstretched to where her face was.

He turned his outstretched hand to see two bands on his fingers ― their wedding bands, hastily-fashioned from the strap of Kallen's charm that broke off when he was at the airport. For now he had both of them, as she wasn't allowed it during the operation. When they take her out of surgery, they'd let him put hers back on her finger, where it belonged.

For now, only his uncle knew. He'd eventually have to let her father and his own family know, too. Truth be told, he'd rather they made the announcement together, but it would be weeks before she woke up. They needed to be informed before then.

"I miss you already," he whispered to her band before planting a kiss on it.

Just then, the door to the office opened, and his uncle entered.

"Good, you're awake. I made dinner reservations. Your mother's already on her way."

He nodded in acknowledgement and took a deep breath. _Time to face the music._

* * *

 **A/N:**

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who left a review. It's a big relief to know people are enjoying this big fuzzball.

Reviewer [vshark29] nailed my biggest personal doubt about writing this story. The AU was a given, as this is a reincarnation fic, but I was terribly worried about the OOC-ness. They're "essentialy them", but how well does that translate in a world where they didn't need to _be_ "them"? I decided on focusing on the "connection", and how they as "not-them" would act on it, instead.

Ooookay, maybe one or two more chapters after this one, and it'll be a wrap.


	9. Idling

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

 ** _Idl_ _ **ing**_ **

* * *

Deep blue eyes opened blearily in the low light of the room their owner was in. Due to their extended period of disuse, it took a few slow blinks before they could focus enough to recognize movement. In the next few moments, the mind of their owner slowly came to recognize sound as well.

"...ease ...nd back, sir."

Eyelids were pulled back and a brighter light source was passed through each eye, before a face placed itself ahead of them.

"Can you hear me?" _You. Me._ Words. Conscious thought was slowly returning to her.

"Blink twice if you understand me." She complied. "Now I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do that?" She did so, but someting stung.

"That's okay," came the voice again. She must have winced. "Try again. Slowly, this time." She did so. Once. Twice.

"Very good. Now let's try taking this off you." Something was removed from her face. "Now let's have those deep breaths again." She complied, while the person (a doctor?) pressed something cold against her chest, changing locations every few moments.

"Very good. Very, very good," the doctor said as he put his stethoscope away. "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Kk-," she swallowed before trying again. "Kallen..."

"Welcome back, Kallen. Try not to exert yourself. We'll talk again after you've rested some more. For now, there's someone here who's dying to talk to you."

The doctor nodded to someone just out of her line of sight before leaving, and a new face came into view.

"Hey," came the whispered greeting. She knew the face, but she was confused. She searched her memory best she could to recall why it was he who was there and not her father.

Not that she was complaining, mind you. She just had this feeling that there was something, important.

She lifted her hand to brush off some of the hair that obscured his eyes, saw the reminder of that important thing, and she smiled.

"Good morning, husband."

Lelouch let out the breath that he was holding. "Good evening, wife."

She basked in the feeling of Lelouch's lips on her forehead, sighing contentedly before asking. "What time is it?"

"Just after visiting hours. Your Dad just left when you stirred."

Kallen hummed her acknowledgement and closed her eyes. There were still cobwebs in her mind that made it difficult to put into words what she wanted to ask him.

"They already know," Lelouch supplied for her. Sometimes, it really did seem they could read each other's minds.

"How did they take it?"

Lelouch made a face. "Surprisingly well."

He told her the story of how his uncle arranged a dinner with his mother, Shirley, and her father, Clovis, on the very same evening they married. Clovis was already at their table, studying the menu, when Lelouch arrived with his uncle. Shirley arrived about fifteen minutes after that.

"Sorry," she said. "I had to drive all the way to the airport, first. Something about," she paused, giving Lelouch a sideways look, "abandoned luggage."

Lelouch winced. The airline beat him to it.

The meal passed without incident, until it was finally time for Lelouch to explain himself.

"You proposed!" Shirley was already hugging him.

"No, Mom. I didn't propose to her." With great effort but with equal determination, he turned his gaze to meet Clovis' eyes and boldly declared,

"I married her."

Blue eyes widened even as determined violet ones held their ground. Whatever Clovis had to throw at him, he would take. The decision to marry her was spur-of-the-moment, yes, but he had no regrets. He loved her. He wanted to see her happy. If Clovis couldn't see that―!

Finally the older man broke his gaze, running his hand over his face, letting it settle over his mouth. For a while, his expression was unreadable, until he finally took a deep breath and said―

"Pay up, Shirley."

Lelouch blinked. So did Naoya.

Shirley huffed. "I was sure he'd propose. It was the more romantic thing to do."

"Well, we men have a sense for these kinds of things."

"What?" was all Lelouch could manage.

Naoya groaned. "You were betting over your children?"

"You've seen the magic, Brother," Shirley countered. "When the airline called, there was only one place Lelou would go."

"And I hoped he would," supplied Clovis. "Kallen was miserable without him. When Shirley called that we meet here, I was sure he did go back for her."

"So, you see," Shirley went on. "It was only a matter of what would make her the happiest girl in the world."

"Or him being the happiest man on earth," finished Clovis.

The next few minutes were spent by both parents talking about when to have the proper ceremony (It _must_ be in the summer. Summer designs simply _belong_ on her!), to where they'd live (There's this house for sale just a few blocks over. Oh, that one! It _is_ lovely!); even their honeymoon destination (Somewhere in the Pacific. She always wanted to try surfing. Oh! I know this great travel agent...).

Finaly snapping, Lelouch slammed his palms on the table and stood. Addressing both parents, "Don't Kallen and I get a say in any of this?!"

With which Lelouch concluded his tale.

"I'm surprised that I'm not surprised," said Kallen.

"About them taking the news, or the bet?"

"The bet," she replied. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I think I caught Daddy talking with Mom over the phone a couple of times." Her eyes were sliding closed even as she tried to keep them open. She soon felt Lelouch's hand on her cheek.

"You're tired," he observed. "Go ahead and sleep." She nodded.

"Stay," came her whispered plea.

"I will," he responded before kissing her forehead once again. "Good night." She was already fast asleep.

Lelouch was beyond relieved. It was barely ten minutes, but hearing her voice again after so long was the best thing that happened since they exchanged their vows. Not to say that there was any bad news before this evening ― the doctors said the procedure had gone swimmingly well, almost as if whatever text that was written about the procedure had her case in mind ― but nothing simply compared to the reunion that just took place. It was the first step to a fairly long road to full recovery, and he already promised himself he would be there for her every step of the way. The rest of the world would have to wait.

He reached out to her face once more and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. He still coudln't get over the fact that she was indeed the friend he thought he lost long ago. When it was revealed to him during that dinner, he didn't care that he hadn't made the connection on his own. He felt a peace that he had never known before, as if a demon that long haunted him had finally been banished. He felt that everything was right with the world.

That he was exactly where he belonged.

He felt his phone vibrate and he read the message that just arrived. _Come to the office._ It came from his uncle. He gave Kallen's hand a kiss before whispering "I'll be right back," and proceeding to see his uncle. All the while he was wondering what it was about, at this late hour.

He found the office with its blinds closed, which meant his uncle had another guest. He knocked loudly and announced himself. He turned the knob when his uncle's instruction to come in came.

"Get him!"

In the next second he found himself pinned to the sofa, with both his arms being held down by―

Two girls barely in their teens, with a third one staring him down.

"Gotcha!"

"Is this necessary," came his uncle's voice. The man was standing up, and the question was directed to whoever was sitting in his chair. That meant whoever the person was, was important.

"Excellent work, girls." The voice was deep, and raspy with age, which made Lelouch put his guard up. "Now, let's get a good look at him." The man stood up from the director's chair revealing his dependence on a cane, the handle of which was placed under Lelouch's chin when the man finally stood before him.

"Tell me young man," he directed the question at Lelouch. "Do you know who I am?"

Lelouch felt his blood run cold. He knew who the man was. Never in his wildest imagination did he ever picture himself coming face-to-face with this man, much less in what seemed to be an interrogation.

"I can see that you do," the man spoke again. Clearly meeting a man of his status had left Lelouch speechless. "I'm sure you're also wondering why I'm here. To tell the truth, it was simple curiosity." A pause. "I wanted to see for myself what sort of person,

" _Would dare to snub Camelot!_ "

 _Oh no._ In his single-mindedness for Kallen's well-being, Lelouch forgot all about sending a notice of his withdrawal from Camelot. Now, the director himself came for him, personally. All the way from the homeland. And he didn't sound at all pleased. Which meant a simple apology now couldn't solve this.

 _This can't be good._

* * *

 **A/N** :

Okay, so I finally got this out. Sorry for the long wait. Had a plumbing problem that effectively (and quite literally) splashed cold water on my muse, breaking last week's unprecedented writing momentum. Who would have thought a barely twenty-years-old set of pipes would have a very specific set of shower hose adapters that took me three home centers to finally find?!

Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one, and quite possibly the longest. As such, it might take some time to put it together. TBH, I didn't think this far ahead when I decided to post this fuzzball.

But you guys liked it, right? Right?! (squirm) Here's hoping I don't screw up the ending.

Nitpicks are welcome, btw.


	10. Counting Down, Taking Off (END)

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc. I'm just one of those who prefers happy endings.

 **A/N** : Looks like review posting is back to normal. Now, show no mercy!

* * *

 _ **Counting Down, Taking Off**_

* * *

"Lelouch," Kallen whispered even before she opened her eyes. She had this feeling that he was calling her. She opened her eyes fully when she didn't receive a response from him.

"Ah, you're awake," came a much older man's voice. She didn't recognize it to be of any of her doctors'. Lelouch was nowhere to be found.

"Lelouch is rather, tied up, at the moment," the man supplied. "The hospital director asked me to sit with you until he was done with him.

"My name is Arthur," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Kallen," she responded, accepting and giving the man's hand a shake.

"Kallen," he expressed his surprise. "Like the doctor?"

Kallen nodded. "I was named after her."

"It suits you," he complimented. "There's a strength in your eyes, just like her."

"Thank you." Kallen blushed at being likened to her idol.

"Do you mind if we talked a bit more?"

"If you don't mind me suddenly falling asleep," she warned, with a laugh, and winced.

"Your stitches haven't fully healed yet; my apologies. I promise, no funny stories." She smiled back at his consideration.

"I heard Lelouch made it into Camelot."

"He did," Kallen replied, smiling briefly at the memory of their day at Clovisland. "We even celebrated when we found out."

"Had he always wanted to go?"

"Yes," she replied. "But he almost didn't submit his application. I had to give him a lesson about regrets."

"Regrets?"

Kallen breathed a deep sigh before explaining. "He and I were best friends since we were young. ― _er_." She quickly added the suffix, considering present company. "I had a weak body, you see, so there were so many things I could only ever imagine. He was healthy, and very intelligent, but also very uninterested. Camelot was something we both dreamed about, but between the two of us, he had the better chance. In a way I bullied him into at least trying because I never could.

"And when we got the news, he was ecstatic, and I was so proud of him. I wanted him to go."

"Then why didn't he?"

"It's... complicated."

"I'd like to hear it just the same."

Kallen sighed once and turned her head to face the man directly. "What _would_ you like to hear me say,

"Prince Arthur of Camelot?"

The man was mildly surprised. "So, you know who I am."

Kallen nodded. "Fifth and youngest son to Her Majesty, Nunnally vi Britannia; currently nineteenth in line to the throne after your elder siblings' children and grandchildren; unmarried; known intellectual; director of Camelot for over fifty years."

"And," she finished, "Dr. Kallen Sinclair's most high-profile patient."

"Impressive."

"Your lapel pin sort of narrowed it down, too," she pointed out, earning an "Oops!" from the man. She waited a moment before continuing. "Dr. Kallen is also my idol," she explained. "I hoped to follow in her footsteps, someday."

"'Hoped'?"

Kallen shrugged. "I already lost my chance, because of my operation. Not many universities offer scholarships if you're not fresh out of high school. It would be a while before I can even be healthy enough to find a job, even longer before I could raise the money to pay for medical school."

"But," she quickly added, "I have Lelouch, now. We'll have to talk this over. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Why would you need to talk this over with Lelouch?"

"He's my husband," she replied.

"You're married?" Arthur was unable to hide his surprise.

"Yes, right before my surgery," she blushed at the memory, and let the warmth she felt back then spread throughout her body. "I still don't know how he found out about my surgery ― I never told him, since it coincided with his flight to Camelot ― but he caught me right before the procedure, and we married right there and then. That's also why my hospital documents still use my maiden name."

"I see," Arthur spoke, "That definitely complicates things."

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch hadn't slept a wink.

The three girls watching him had taken turns taking short naps (even using him as a pillow), but he stayed awake. He couldn't sleep, not until Prince Arthur came back and he was sure he hadn't upset Kallen.

He listened to what they had to say, which pretty much translated to _come back to Camelot with the four of us, or else_. He said he wasn't going to commit to anything, only that he would send them a proper response after Kallen had fully recovered.

"Kallen?"

"A patient here," his uncle explained. "A childhood friend of his." The fact that his uncle omitted mention of their true relationship didn't escape Lelouch's notice.

"I'd like to speak to this Kallen."

"She only just came out of a drug-induced coma, Arthur. She's resting."

"Then I'll wait till she wakes."

"Uncle!"

Naoya held out a hand for Lelouch to stay silent. Addressing the older man, he went on. "Arthur, prince or no, if you as much as upset any of my patients, I will have you escorted out of my hospital immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"Very well. You can come and make sure I won't. Keep him here, girls."

"Yes, Grand-uncle."

That was over eight hours ago. The sun was already shining through the gaps in the blinds. They still haven't heard anything, and Lelouch partly hoped Kallen didn't wake up and they'd lose interest.

"Say," said the girl sitting to his right, the most feminine of the three. "Is Kallen pretty?" So much for losing interest.

"Of course, she is," came the response from the one on his left, the tough girl. "All men are suckers for pretty faces."

"However," came the voice of the third girl whose eyes never seemed to leave the tablet she carried, "considering Lelouch's scores that got him accepted to Camelot, she would have to be smart, too. Able to at least keep his mind stimulated in more than just academics. Isn't that right, Lelouch?"

"She's both of those and more," Lelouch found himself answering while one hand fiddled with the band on his finger. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Because we're young? Truth be told, the three of us are the only other people in the program you qualified for."

"And we were just _so_ happy to have someone new aboard―"

"―that we were all disappointed you didn't show."

"What are you three, anyway," Lelouch finally let his curiousity take over. "Triplets?"

"Cousins," said the tough girl. "All born within thirty minutes of each other, we practically _a_ _re_ triplets."

"I'm actually the eldest," said the one with the tablet. "But my folks lived further east, so―"

"Her birthday's a day after ours," chorused the other two.

"Don't worry about Kallen, Lelouch," offered the girl at his right. "Grand-uncle Arthur's only doing this because he didn't like seeing us sad."

"Yeah. He's not married, but he hates seeing girls sad―"

"―so we don't think she'd get the same treatment you did."

Somewhat relieved, Lelouch let some of the tension he felt melt away. "Thanks. But all the same, I'd like to see for myself."

"By the way," he quickly added, "do you always complete each other's sentences like that?"

"What are you talking about?" came the three-way chorus.

In the next moment, a beep came from the tablet the eldest girl was holding. "Grand-uncle wants us to go to Kallen's room, now."

Lelouch was already running out the door before the statement was over. Arriving first, he immediately sought out Kallen's gaze. She held out her hand to him when their eyes met, and he was at her bedside instantly.

"I'm fine, Lelouch," she spoke ahead of him. His worry was probably evident. As with other times where their emotions were high, the rest of their conversation was done through their eyes. Satisfied, Lelouch stood up and faced Arthur. Naoya was already there. The girls arrived shortly afterward and were instructed to lock the door behind them.

"Before anything else," Arthur began, "let's all get to know everybody. We already know who I am, Naoya, Lelouch, and Kallen," he said, nodding to each of the adults in the room in turn. "These are my grand-nieces, Gwen," the feminine one. "Kay," the tough girl, "and Merle. They're part of the new program in Camelot that Lelouch was supposed to be a part of."

"If you don't mind," he went on, "I'd like to start with the bad news. Girls, he's not coming back with us. I'd be a hypocrite if I forced Lelouch to leave this young lady in her current condition.

"However," he quickly added over the sounds of disappointment from the girls and addressed Lelouch directly, "I must insist that you join the program before the year is out. That should be more than enough time for Kallen to fully recover."

Lelouch felt Kallen's hand clutch at his sleeve. It meant whatever he decided, he had her support. He knew that Kallen would need until midsummer to recover completely, but he wasn't sure he could just leave her or take her with him afterward.

"You're conflicted," Arthur observed. "Again, understandable. Kallen told me this interesting little story about what happened on the date of your flight." Here, Lelouch exchanged a look with his uncle; he didn't seem worried. "What I learned from it required another big change in plans.

"You obviously can't live in the student dorms with your wife." A squee from Gwen was quickly cut off with a look from her grand-uncle. "And finding a place close enough but outside Camelot will be beyond expensive, even for two people with full-time income.

"Then I remembered this place from when I was younger, and sick all the time. It was built for my doctor, so she would be close by when I needed her. When Camelot expanded, the property included the land the house was in, though my doctor had long since moved back to her ancestral home by then. But the house still stands."

"Lelouch. What do you say to living in the Sinclair House with _your_ Kallen?"

A gasp from Kallen and a slight tightening at his sleeve gave him the response he needed.

"We accept."

"But," Lelouch quickly added, "there is this one thing."

Arthur smiled. "I had a feeling you would bring it up."

-.o.O.o.-

"You did that on purpose," accused Arthur as they walked back to Naoya's office.

The latter shrugged. "Guilty as charged. I wanted you to meet them both before deciding anything."

"It's good that you did. I see a bit of the good doc in her."

"Thanks for letting them have the house."

Arthur waved it off. "The house does rightfully belong to your family. If anything, I'm giving it back. Besides, Camelot will be better with both of them around."

"You saw it, then?"

Arthur nodded. "The potential is there. What it can be is entirely up to them."

"So long as they stay together."

* * *

-.o.O.o.-

* * *

"So, here we are."

With their duffel bags still upon their shoulders long after the taxi they arrived in already left, Lelouch and Kallen stood some distance in front of what was nicknamed the Sinclair House, named after its well-known former occupant.

Dr. Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld-Sinclair.

Lelouch felt Kallen reach for his hand and he grasped it. He could only imagine how she felt, getting to stand this close to where her idol and namesake once lived with her husband.

With _her_ own husband, no less.

He took a glance at her and wondered once more at her now fiery-red hair, highlighted by the late afternoon sunlight. It had always been a deep burgundy while they were growing up. Apparently, after the operation on her lungs, the oxygen saturation in her blood improved dramatically, which was the only explanation they could give for the change. Looking at her now, standing here, people might just say that Dr. Kallen was coming home.

Which, in a way, was also true. As part of the deal they made with Prince Arthur, she was given a chance to apply for a scholarship to pursue medical studies at Camelot, long after the usual cutoff. When the results came out, she was more than qualified. Arthur had actually offered to give the scholarship outright, having heard Kallen's story, but Lelouch insisted on going through the standard procedures.

(Just humor him, Arthur. He hates getting special treatment, according to Naoya)

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"A dream come true," Lelouch replied, giving her hand a squeeze.

Kallen's recovery wasn't without its own mishaps. There were times she over-exerted herself, drunk as she was with her newfound freedom from her asthma. With his training in the track team, Lelouch became her personal coach, setting limits that would let the rest of her body catch up with her now-stronger lungs, step-by-agonizingly-slow-step. It was only when Lelouch was satisfied with her progress did they agree to start with the wedding plans (which they agreed to do for the sake of their families), and contacting Camelot.

And so after a simple ceremony and an intimate dinner with their families, they flew straight here to start their new lives together.

The front door to Sinclair House opened to reveal Merle. "Just how long do you two plan on just standing there?"

In the next moment, they were divested of the bags on their shoulders. Gwen and Kay had relieved them of their burdens.

"Your suitcases are already in the master bedroom," said Gwen. "And your wedding presents are in the living room."

"The fridge is stocked, and so are the cupboards. You're good for two weeks," added Kay.

"Pipes and power are all upgraded," supplied Merle, stepping aside to let her cousins pass. "Security is also online, if you will just give me your prints here," she held out her tablet to them, where they pressed their fingers as instructed. "Thank you. The house is all yours!"

"Welcome home!" said Gwen, hugging the both of them as she exited the front door again.

"Your schedules are on the fridge," popped in Kay. "You have ten days or so to get to know the place. Have fun!" She finished with a slap on Lelouch's back.

"Y-e-e-ah," said Merle, apparently run out of something to say, until she remembered something. "Oh, Grand-uncle had Dr. Kallen's old car refurbished. The keys are in the ignition. Your prints are good, too, if you're not into all that nostalgia thing." She then left to join the other two to where their bikes (or in Kay's case, a scooter) were parked.

"Don't be late!" Each of the girls drove away waving back at them.

Lelouch and Kallen waved at the cousins until they were out of sight.

"We forgot to say thank-you," observed Kallen.

"Well," Lelouch said, pulling her close. "We can thank them in ten days,"

"That we can," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The house is ours."

"They did say that," after which Kallen yelped when Lelouch lifted her up; she was expecting a kiss when he bent down. Lelouch said nothing as he carried her through the front door and kicked it closed.

"Welcome home, wife," declared Lelouch, before finally lowering his face to capture her lips. Kallen giggled into the kiss, in full agreement with his statement.

They broke the kiss and Kallen twisted her upper body, expecting to be let down, but Lelouch had other ideas. He pulled her back, which made her face him, and she saw the intensity in his eyes that she only saw once before. He captured her lips again, this time pouring his heart into it, expressing his preparedness to be one with her once more. When Kallen kicked off her shoes, he had his signal to proceed.

He carried her straight to the bedroom, with her planting kisses on his jaw and whatever her lips could reach of his handsome face the whole way.

Kallen was nervous. This would be their first time as a married couple. They waited the whole time she was recovering, and decided to make it all the more special and waited until after they had the proper ceremony. And, with her body's improved condition, this would be nothing at all like their first time.

Lelouch let her down gently on the bed, before he kicked off his own shoes and joined her. They kissed again while pulling each other as close as possible with their clothes still on, giving their bodies the chance to be reacquainted in preparation for what was to come.

Things flowed differently this time, as well. Before, they undressed themselves, making it clear that each was making the choice as individuals. Tonight, they undressed each other, as if unwrapping one's gift of themselves to the other. Before, they focused on their connection, where they came together as separate entities. Tonight they focused on their unity, exploring each other's bodies as if they were extensions of their own.

Kallen enjoyed her newfound freedom, breathing in Lelouch's scent fully, every chance she got, even as Lelouch busied himself with leaving her breathless. When their bodies finally joined, it felt like their entire being was singing to celebrate their long-awaited reunion.

When ragged gasps and desperate cries finally made way to sighs of contentment, they held each other closer still. Lelouch's right hand sought out her left. Interlacing their fingers, he brought it up to between their chests, where they could feel their hearts beating, made even stronger with how closely they held each other.

"Kallen," he began. "I don't know what the future has in store. But as long as we're together, we can make it work. We can make things happen."

"I belong with you," she responded, "And you belong with me. I was the idiot for believing otherwise."

"I'd like to think we're stronger now for it," he supplied. "At least _you_ are. Your lungs stole the show just then."

Kallen blushed hotly, recalling how she screamed when they found her secret spot. "That was―"

"I loved it," he interrupted, already moving to position himself above her. "I want to hear it again," he declared, kissing her deeply once again.

They made love once more that night, before finally giving in to the exhaustion from their trip and their union, wrapped still in each other's arms.

* * *

-.o.O.o.-

* * *

"Kallen, are you in position?"

"I am," she replied. "But I can't see a thing."

"That's fine. They can't see you either. We need to time this perfectly."

"Okay. Just tell me when. Lelouch, whatever happens―"

"I love you, too. Three seconds. Two. One―!"

"GO!" they chorused. In the next moment, they were engulfed in a bright light, followed by the darkness of red emergency lights of the Knightmare Frame cockpits where they each sat in.

"Kallen!"

"Lost power, but life support's active. You?"

"Shrapnel just missed my cockpit. Can you eject?"

"Okay." When she did, the screens began to display the statistics of the simulator mission they were playing. All conditions were met, with a flashing "CONGRATULATIONS!" at the end.

Kallen's simulator unit opened to reveal an exhilerated Lelouch who lifted her off it as they both laughed. Other visitors to Camelot's R&D museum clapped at their performance.

"Best team ever!"

"You know it!"

When the crowd finally dispersed, Lelouch let out a "Yow!" while a slap echoed in the hall.

"That was a dangerous maneuver!"

"It was a calculated risk," defended Lelouch, rubbing his left arm where Kallen smacked him. "Ejections are counted as survivors."

"I meant you playing decoy," she countered. "Even in the track team, you tend to see nowhere but straight ahead when you run. What if it decided to cut you off instead of tailing you?"

"You'll be there," he answered without hesitation. "You always were." He was referring to the video games they used to play.

"Shut up," said Kallen, blushing, her voice tiny.

"Somebody's early," came an older man's voice. Both Kallen and Lelouch turned to see Arthur approaching them. "You're not due for another five days."

"Your―, Arthur," Lelouch greeted, quickly correcting himself. The man didn't care much for titles. "We thought we'd look around; get to know the place."

"And decided to have at our Knightmare Frame exhibit's simulator while you're at it! Kallen," he greeted, kissing her hand. "Incredible performance, by the way."

"I'm just glad it's not real," said Kallen. "My heart was racing the whole time."

"Some would prefer the adrenaline rush," supplied Arthur.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kallen's voice was quiet. It was in a tone even Lelouch had never heard before. Concerned, he decided that they took their leave.

Arthur went to where the program for the simulators was being monitored. As he expected, he found his three grand-nieces there.

"They beat it," spoke Kay. "They actually beat it!"

"That strategy was unprecedented," came Merle's voice. "Then that finishing move!"

"And how they worked together," said Gwen. "They trusted each other completely!"

"What does this mean, Grand-uncle?"

"It can only mean one thing," replied Arthur, the three girls giving him their full attention. "The simulators are going to need a new program if we're going to keep that exhibit interesting. Now, get to work." He left for his office as a collective groan was heard behind him.

Elsewhere,

"Are you okay?"

"I enjoyed it," Kallen's voice was unsteady. "I'm going to be a doctor, but I enjoyed the simulation. The destruction!"

"It wasn't real," Lelouch countered, pulling her close to help calm her. "You said so, yourself."

"You're right," she agreed. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"It is getting late. Let's get you home."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oookay, Arthur, I'm thinking, is Darlton reincarnated, while the girls were three of the Glaston Knights. Their names were taken from Arthurian characters (those I know, few as they are^^;), where applicable.

So yeah, deliberately left it hanging. Will there be babies? Will there be triple-babysitters? Will there be further appearances by their past selves? Will there be war looming around the corner? Will there be pizza?!

Like I said before, I didn't think that far ahead, so I'm finishing this here.

Hope you enjoyed the ride!

~ryder77

...NOW I want pizza.


	11. Thanks & Notes

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those who have posted reviews on this story. To those who were logged on when they did, I already sent them my replies. Thanks especially to [Amouren] and [Shadow at Midnight] for the PM exchanges. Input is always valuable.

Now for the guest reviews.

Guest (review #3)

Yeah, I remember that fic. It was a shame it got dropped just when it was getting interesting. Hope you enjoyed the rest of this one :)

Guest (review #4)

Good to know! Hope you enjoyed the rest of it, too :)

RandomReviewer (review #10)

I'm actually trying to grow out of this story type but...

No going against what's wired-in, I guess ;

I'd really like to get some more input from you, given your review for Mosaic Tiles. I want to improve where I can.

About how I ended this story, it's because things went too well for our favorite couple. From what I've read about how reincarnation worked, it's part karma (circumstances affected by choices made in past lives) and universal balance (to whom much is given, much is also expected).

So in their past life, their relationship development was always interrupted. In this life, they got together, with only their personal doubts and weaknesses coming between them. In other words, if they choose to be together, nothing's going to interrupt them.

But, they're still "essentially them". Regrets and fears subconsciously carry-over, which was how reincarnation believers explained some allergies and phobias. Extreme like or dislike of anything without precedent, too. Here, we see Kallen not wanting to explore her natural fighter's sense, and Lelouch's disinterest in daily life due to having been immortal previously. Married life is something new for Lelouch, though, so maybe babies just might come along. Still, they have to pay the piper, and would someday be called to be "them" in this new world. As for how, the possibilities are endless. What the girls are doing research on is still open (space travel, time travel, super-AI, among others), but are definitely under Arthur's watch. I'm thinking Lelouch will take over someday for him.

Of course there's that "a new threat to world peace emerges" thingy, but I don't think I can compete with what's already ongoing (or dropped). My strategy skill is only up to the next move, and I have little interest in politics. Extended action scenes also make me sleepy (almost fell asleep in Civil War's chase scene), economics is also limited to what money is in my pocket. If you guys can live with just narration through individual POV's, maybe I can do that. The villain might just be a cardboard cutout, though.

But here's one scene that's playing in my head.

-.o.O.o.-

With his opponent's mount more than sufficiently immobilized, Lelouch prepared himself for what was to come. Ever since this machine showed up weeks ago, he had been obsessed with it. They were from an unknown faction, but don't seem to be concerned with the conflict itself than making the effort to prevent civilian deaths.

This one had come to his rescue, which was unprecedented based on what reports they were able to gather about this group. They never entered the battlefield, never came in contact with either side of this conflict, nor fired at a direct target unless to cover their escape ― except that one time, in a maneuver that he knew so well but never thought he would ever see in real life.

So he used himself as bait, lured this machine to this isolated forest area, with the hope of putting his doubts (false hopes?) to rest.

With his helmet still on, he exited his cockpit and moved to his own mount's hand, wide open for any attacker to fire at him if they so wished. Addressing the machine ahead of him, he shouted,

"You should be able to leave your cockpit." Silence. In a show of non-hostility, he removed his gun belt and threw it in the ground below him. "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

Finally, a hiss from pressure being released was heard, and the other's cockpit opened. Its pilot stood and exited their cockpit, and Lelouch found his heart pounding louder still.

A woman.

With tremendous effort to hide the tremors of his body, he removed his helmet and let it join his gun belt on the ground. The woman followed suit, and it was all Lelouch could do to keep fom crying.

But there was still something off.

"I know you," she said. "Do you know who I am?"

He stared directly at her eyes, seeking what truths he could gather from that statement. He could tell she was confused, but she had been seeking answers for them without success. Carefully, he reached out through the connection they always shared, and he felt her trepidation. With equal care, he gave a little nod as a response.

"Say my name," there was a mix of hope and fear. Here, he decided to open himself up fully, hoping that she recognize that she had nothing to fear from him.

"Kallen," he spoke softly, but with all the emotion he had kept within, since they got separated two years ago.

He watched as she inhaled sharply, and multiple emotions played out in her eyes before tears finally formed in their corners and flowed down her cheeks.

"Say my name," he asked in turn, every muscle in his body already shaking in anticipation.

"Lelouch," she finally said, and he opened his arms wide. Without a moment's hesitation she flew right within them, where she knew she always belonged but couldn't recall.

Until now.

"I never stopped hoping," said Lelouch, his voice cracking. "I could feel your heart still beating."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest. "I tried, but I couldn't remember-"

"Shh. It wasn't your fault," he calmed her. "You're here. You're home."

(Later)

"Kallen?"

"I have to go back."

"There's someone else," he tried, but deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

"Yes, but not like that," she responed, and Lelouch had to stomp down the jealousy that sprouted and waited for her to continue.

"Lelouch," she finally spoke, "I ー we ― have a son."

-.o.O.o.-

So yeah, I have no idea how to write the series of events that would lead up to the above scene ;

That's it from me for a while. Hope you enjoyed!

~ryder77

P.S.

For those who are wondering where the bonus chapter (chapter 12) went, after much deliberation, I decided to lose it and leave the love scenes to the lords of lemonade.

(Update: 2018/05/04) However, as I think those who also visit AO3 already noticed, I've been reposting some of my older works there. An improved chapter 12 will be posted there in a few days.


End file.
